La profecía divina
by RRCV28
Summary: <html><head></head>Kotoko siempre ha sido una chica torpe y mala estudiante. LLeva enamorada de Naoki pero el fríamente la rechaza constantemente. Sin embargo, su vida cambia cuando conoce a un misterioso chico. Los personajes y el manga pertencen a Kaoru Tada. Esta historia tienen parecidos a las peliculas sobres angeles y demonios. Algunos son mios.</html>
1. Las estrellas brillantes

**Las estrellas brillantes**

Hace diecisiete años, en un lugar sagrado como la iglesia, en Italia, se encontraba un grupo de curas, monjes, cardenales, que parecían desesperados, algunos curiosos, y otros tranquilos que parecía saber lo que iba a suceder.

Un monje se adelantó y hablo: -Entonces, ¿la profecía es cierta? ¿Va a suceder en este momento?, ¿Sabéis quién es?

Un cura lo interrumpió: -¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabéis que la profecía es cierta y por qué dicen que ocurrirá ahora?, ¿podría ser en los próximos años?

-Hemos esperado mil años para que la profecía se cumpla.- Aclaro un cardenal-Además, las señales han aparecido. Las estrellas señalan el lugar y el nacimiento del niño.

Era de noche y dos estrellas tan brillantes dirigían el mismo lugar. Hace miles de años que no sucedía, desde la estrella de Belén, que anunciaba el nacimiento de un niño que salvaría el mundo. Pero este nacimiento será diferente.

El mismo monje habló de nuevo: ¡Debemos avisar a Su Santidad, para reunir y preparar a todos nuestros y así empezar a buscarla!¡Tenemos…

No- exclamo el cardenal - Ya avisé a Su Santidad pero dijo que no la buscáramos. Nosotros no debemos intervenir, puesto que El hará que se cumpla la profecía y la misión, enviando a unos de los suyos, después de todo, es lo que se menciona en la profecía.

-¡Pero!- contradijo- ¿Cuándo vamos a buscarla?, ¡No podemos esperar mucho tiempo, podría caer en manos equivocadas!

Un cura pregunto: Señor, ¿cómo podemos identificarla y encontrarla si hay demasiada niñas en el mundo?

Primero, la niña estará protegida por el Supremo Creador- respondió el cardenal- Segundo, en la profecía menciona que la niña tendrá la marca del ángel de forma de remolino, cuyo nombre tendrá un significado _hija del ángel. _Y nacerá hoy.

En el otro lado del mundo, en una parte de Japón, había nacido una niña, cuya madre la llamo Kotoko. 


	2. Chapter 2

**El chico Nuevo**

Kotoko se apresuraba a desayunar rápido para alcanzar a Naoki.

-Irie-kun! Espérame! – exclamo ella.

-No voy a perder el tren esperándote-dijo Fríamente Naoki mientras salía de su casa.

- Ya me voy mama- se despidió siguiendo a Irie.

Llegaron juntos a la estación de tren, Kotoko saco un papel de su mochila que era su trabajo de escuela. El tren llegó y abrió las puertas donde salieron y subieron personas incluidos ellos. De pronto el viento fue fuerte que hizo arrancar el papel de sus manos hacia fuera del tren. Kotoko bajó del tren para alcanzarlo, Irie quiso detenerla pero las puertas cerraron cuando ella salió.

Kotoko observó al tren irse y se quedó decepcionada porque no estará con Irie-kun y que posiblemente llegaría tarde a la escuela.

-¡No!- Grito a punto de llorar.- ¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!

Se sentó en el banco esperando que pase otro tren. Estaba sola, ya que toda la gente se había ido. Sin embargo, vio un maletín cerca de los arbustos, miró alrededor para ver si encontraba a su dueño, entonces se acercó a ella para recogerla, pero se detuvo al escuchar una melodía que le resultaba conocida, se asomó y vio a una persona, más bien un joven más o menos de su edad que acariciaba a un perro mientras estaba dando de comer a las palomas. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Tonan. Hizo un pequeño ruido al intentar salir pero éste se percató y la miró. El chico le parecía familiar pero era muy guapo, rubio, cuyos ojos eran azules. La sonrió mientras la observaba.

Kotoko nerviosa quiso disculparse.-L… lo siento, no quise molestarle. Yo intentaba buscar al dueño de ese maletín hasta que le encontré a usted.

-No te preocupes- le respondió suavemente- Si no fuera por ti llegaría tarde a clase. Y al parecer estudiamos en la misma escuela- dijo mirando su uniforme mientras se levantaba.

-Si eso creo.- afirmó Kotoko.- ¡Ah! Por cierto, me llamo Aihara Kotoko!-Se presentó animada.- ¡Y estoy en segundo año en la clase F!

- Eum Ziel. Contesto de manera amable y educada.- Yo también estoy en el mismo año que tú y eso me alegra mucho.- dijo como si esta noticia le hiciera feliz.- ¿Si quieres podemos ir juntos a la escuela?

-Me encantaría, después de todo, solo estamos tu y yo. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Otro tren llegó y llegaron a la escuela.

-¿Creo es hora de separarnos, verdad? - dijo decepcionada Kotoko.

-Sí, pero nos hemos divertido- contestó animándola.

-¡Es cierto! Hemos hablado mucho.- exclamo con una sonrisa. – Creo que es hora que me vaya, la clase está por empezar.

-De acuerdo – Pero te aseguro que nos veremos pronto- afirmó alejándose.

- ¡Espera! ¿No me has dicho en que clase estás?- exclamo Kotoko.

Ziel mirándola con una sonrisa respondió – Lo sabrás.

Kotoko confusa se fue corriendo. La clase estaba llena de ruido y risas de los alumnos entre ellos, Kotoko, que estaba hablando con sus dos amigas. La profesora entró:

¡Chicos, callaos!- gritó - Ahora, he venido a presentar a nuestra aula a un nuevo alumno. Adelante, por favor.

Me llamo Eum Ziel, y espero que seamos amigos- Saludo Ziel.

Te puedes sentar al lado de Kotoko- señaló la profesora.

Kotoko estaba muda y vio como él se dirigió hacia ella sentándose a su lado, él le sonrió y le dijo:- Te dije nos veríamos otra vez.


End file.
